Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark
by belovedbeauty
Summary: One night of babysitting could be her last. AU


**_Author's Note:_** I know I haven't updated much, I caught a horrible cold a week ago. And I've been recovering. Melody will get an update, but seeing as it's October and Halloween is quickly approaching, I thought I'd give you guys something special. I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, owe a big thanks to all my readers.

* * *

><p>Fog rolled drifted across the town like an outstretched hand, looking for something to grasp in it's vapor. It was cold, clouds stretching across the sky and threatening endless rain. She had tucked the children in for the night, sprawling across the sofa with a worn book in her hand.<p>

The television was turned on, creating soft background music. She only had another hour before the parents returned home and she would be paid for her services.

It was October thirty-first. Halloween.

Her phone remained silent on the coffee table, all of her friends out and about. Taking and giving from the holiday. She knew Ben was probably out with Mike and Eric. Jessica was having a party and most of the school had been invited.

She re-read the same line four or five times, before huffing in aggravation and slamming the book shut. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind was wandering to far off places, full of fantasy and dreams.

Her eyes drooped.

"C'mon, Ang. Wake yourself up." Angela Weber mumbled to herself, smacking her cheeks and vacating her spot on the couch to head towards the kitchen and find something to drink. She jumped at the sound of thunder roaring above her head. Clutching her chest and laughing quietly at her antics.

The phone sang then, eerie in the quiet. She glanced at it, wrinkling her forehead and grabbing the receiver from it's cradle. "Nomad Residence."

"You look so tiny in that big house all alone. Afraid of the dark? I'm watching you." Angela stopped mid-step, frozen in fear. The voice was unfamiliar, but it caused gooseflesh to appear on her arms. The hairs on her neck stood on end. "W-who is this?"

The voice chuckled, low and sadistic. "I'm your worst nightmare, Angela."

The line cut off then, leaving silence on the other end. She clicked the end button and dropped her hand to her side, clutching the phone in fear. Her mind was racing, and she couldn't stop her heart from beating quick and heavy inside her chest.

It was a prank. Probably a drunk Mike with his stupid iPhone messing with her head. He knew she was babysitting for Peter and Charlotte, he knew the number.

She'd give him a piece of her mind tomorrow at school.

Satisfied with her answers, she put the phone back in it's cradle and continued towards the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard and opening the fridge to retrieve the milk.

The house went completely dark as she turned back towards the counter. She screamed, dropping the gallon. It cracked the plastic and began to pouring onto the marble flooring beneath her feet.

Her eyes tried adjusting to the dark, her hands covering her mouth to muffle any other screams threatening to escape. She was shaking, trying to rationalize that the storm took the power out. Not some homicidal manic.

With trembling limbs, she slowly dropped her hands and started back towards the living room. Oofing as she ran into various objects. She felt along the couch, searching for the space between it and the coffee table.

She found her cell phone, grasping it and touching the screen. A bright blue hue glowed from the screen, giving her enough light to safely make it back to the kitchen.

She groaned at the mess she had made, looking around the dark house from where she stood. Her eyes landed on the paper towels, and she wandered towards them. Grabbing the roll from it's holder and walking back to the mess.

Her cell phone shrilled then, a pop song she hated singing from the tiny device. She eyed it warily, and pressed the accept button. Placing it between her shoulder and ear. "Hello?"

She froze in her movement as the same voice began to talk from the other end. "Now, now. Don't be afraid. It's just the dark, Angela. There's nothing in the dark that can harm you. However, it can kill you." She glared at nothing, grabbing the phone with her free hand and switching the phone to her other ear. "Mike, knock this shit off! Just cause I'm working, doesn't mean you can mess with my head."

The voice laughed, and Angela huffed in aggravation. With a low "Whatever", she ended the call. The lights flickered then, coming back to life above her head.

She breathed a sigh of relief and began cleaning up the floor. Mad at herself for being such a scardey cat. She had watched too many horror movies with Ben this month. Dumping the rest of the milk into the sink, she threw the gallon away and made a promise to herself that she'd replace it tomorrow.

With a quiet sigh, she placed the glass back in the cupboard and headed back towards the living room. Glancing at her phone for the time. 10:30.

Thirty minutes and they'd be home, and she'd be able to go home herself and sleep this night off.

"Now that wasn't nice, Angela." She froze, gasping. The voice was inside the house, and it sounded like it was behind her. "Feisty prey can be so fun to hunt, especially when I can smell their fear."

She turned around slowly, coming face to face with a pale male. Eyes ruby red, darkening at the edges. His skin was dirty, blonde hair pulled back in low ponytail. She tried to scream, but the sound was stuck in her throat.

"Oh, you do look so very delicious tonight." He licked his lips, the action thawing Angela enough that she made a run for the front door. He was in front of her in flash. Eyes darkening further. "You smell like vanilla and roses. So unique. I bet you taste better."

She stumbled backwards, trying to find the sound to scream.

Her body collided with a wall, stopping her dead. He sauntered forward, crouching down, stabilizing himself with his hand. "I want a chase, so you have ten seconds to get as far as you can, pretty pretty girl."

She stayed still, trying to remember where the back door was. He smiled, "Ten, nine..." She bolted, glancing behind her to see him still crouched, still counting.

The house was huge, with too many doors. The upper level was just as big, but there were no exits up there.

Grabbing a door knob, she flung open the door and ran inside. Locking the bolt behind her. Her eyes surveyed the area, and she ran towards the only window. Fighting with the safety latch.

"Angela, I can smell you. I know where you are." She bit her lip to keep from screaming, and yanked on the window. The storm outside cried as the window opened. Pelting her skin with icy drops of rain. But she threw a leg out the window, clumsily trying to make it out.

The door she locked was flung open, breaking the hinges. Pieces of wood flew, falling onto the floor. And there he stood, watching as she got her final limb through the window.

She was off like a shot then, running through the rain. Trying to find her way back to the main road. Glancing behind her to see if he had followed.

It happened to fast for her to grasp it. She was running, and then her body was being thrown backwards. Landing hard onto the wet ground. She groaned in pain, staring up at the dark sky.

"You ran too far." He growled, bending over her. All she could see was the glow of his pale skin. And the dark of his eyes.

She screamed then, loud and blood curdling. Screaming for help, for a savior. He shook his head at the sound, smiling at her weak attempts. "It's my turn, Angela. And I'm thirsty."

He yanked her up by her hair, and she screamed in pain, trying to fight him off. But her attempts were futile, and before she knew it, his mouth was on her neck. Teeth biting into the flesh of her neck.

Pain burst through her body, tears leaking from her eyes. Her body stopped fighting, her limbs grew heavy. And then her screams cut off with a low gurgle, and she dropped to the wet ground: dead.

He left her empty body there, wiping her blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "I told you not to be afraid of the dark, pretty girl. It always wins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what did you think? I know it doesn't end happily. But it was a thrill to write. I listened to "Whisper" by Evanescence as I wrote it. And it wasn't beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes. I love you guys! Please, leave a review. I love hearing what you think.


End file.
